Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Revision
Revision & Reference Mission The Revision & Reference Mission (AKA, the R&R Mission) is composed of a group of users devoted to amending all articles by correcting erroneous grammar and improper sentence structures; its other fundamental duty is to provide credible sources to all articles. It must ensure that accurate records are kept through proper references. Roles of the Revision & Reference Mission * To ensure that all articles have precise grammar in the English language * To rectify mistakes, minor or major, such as typos * To remove vandalism from articles if there is any; definitely bring this to an administrator's attention, especially if the vandalism is recent and blatant * To ensure that all information are supported with verifiable citations and references * To search for, and subsequently add references where there are missing; if a reference is unable to be found, a noble is liable to include a tag, and may even remove the unreferenced information (please consult with the Emperor/Empress of the R&R Project or an administrator first before removing a sizable piece of information) Current Members | king promotion date = September 15, 2011 | duke name = Buddy | duke signature = [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] | duke promotion date = September 17, 2011 | marquis name = Tsumi | marquis signature = [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] | marquis promotion date = October 23, 2011 | earl name = Skye | earl signature = [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'of Darkness']] | earl promotion date = November 8, 2011 | viscount name = Lego | viscount signature = ~Lego | viscount promotion date = May 27, 2012 | baron name = Tenshi | baron signature = [[User_Talk:CuteTenshi12|'Tenshi']] | baron promotion date = June 5, 2012 }} Retired Members Watchdog *C. Phantom Participation Below is a list of articles in need of improvement. Pick a task you wish to complete by putting (claimed) next to it, along with your signature. Once finished with the warranted task, change the claimed status to (check for completion), and the Watchdog will verify its completion. If there are no tasks available, the Emperor/Empress will post new ones. All tasks are worth a certain amount of pounds (£); whoever has garnered the most pounds at the end of the month will be named Noble of the Month. 's first time implementing this sort of practice for the Projects. Things will progress slowly, but soon, this new system will be used with utmost efficiency. Please bear with us until then. As of yet, no tasks are assigned.}} Revision/Cleaning Up For an article in need of clean up, add at the beginning of the article. Character Personalities *Sebastian Michaelis - }} Status: Incomplete *Grell Sutcliff - }} Status: '''Check for completion' Manga Plot *Ciel Phantomhive - }} Status: Incomplete * Sebastian Michaelis Status: Incomplete Footnotes It's possible to cite the same source multiple times. In order to make the same sources link to one footnote, named footnotes or named references are used. A footnote is named using the name parameter of the tag. Choose a name (such as "Lau") and then at one of the footnote marker points, enter the footnote like this: ''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 1 Then you can create another identical marker linking to the same footnote from any other point in the text, by entering the following (note the final slash): *Ciel Phantomhive - Status: Incomplete *Sebastian Michaelis - Status: Incomplete *Grell Sutcliff - Status: Incomplete *Ronald Knox - Status: Incomplete General Cleanup *Luka Macken - Status: Check for completion *Arnold Trancy - Status: Check for completion *Prince Soma - Status: Incomplete *Victorian Era - Status: Incomplete * Thompson - Status: Check for completion * Timber - Status: Check for completion * Cantebury - Status: Check for completion * Black Butler Arc - Status: Check for completion * Jack the Ripper Arc - Status: Incomplete * Indian Butler Arc - Status: Incomplete * Circus Arc - Status: Incomplete * Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc - Status: Incomplete Needs References *Elizabeth Midford - }} Status: Incomplete *Alois Trancy - }} Status: Incomplete *Jeremy Rathbone - Serene Chaos 00:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Status: Incomplete *Thompson - }} Status: '''Check for completion' *Timber - }} Status: '''Check for completion' *Cantebury - }} Status: '''Check for completion' *Claude Faustus - }} Status: Incomplete *Alan Humphries - }} Status: Incomplete *Luka Macken - Status: Incomplete *Grim Reaper - Status: Incomplete *Agni - Status: Incomplete *Prince Soma - Status: Incomplete *Mina - Status: Incomplete *Queen Victoria - Status: Incomplete *Finnian - Status: Incomplete *Baldroy - Status: Incomplete *Mey-Rin - Status: Incomplete *Sebastian Michaelis - Status:Incomplete *Vincent Phantomhive - Status: Incomplete *Rachel Phantomhive - Status: Incomplete *Angela Blanc - Status: Incomplete *Ash Landers - Status: Incomplete * Eric Slingby - Status: Incomplete * Lau - Status: Incomplete * Grell Sutcliff - Status: Incomplete * Ronald Knox - Status: Incomplete * William T. Spears - Status: Incomplete * Undertaker - Status: Incomplete * Snake - Status: Incomplete * Pluto - Status: Incomplete Needs Continuous Updates *Ship Voyage Arc - }} Status: Incomplete *Ciel Phantomhive - }} Status: Incomplete *Sebastian Michaelis - }} Status: Incomplete Recent Completed Footnotes All articles with footnotes labeled as finished will be listed here. However, they may still having a missing or inaccurate detail and if that's the case, only an admin or a watchdog is allowed to remove pages from this section. Note: Both completed footnotes, references, or pages will share the same archive. *Alois Trancy }} *Claude Faustus }} *Hannah Annafellows }} *Sophie Smith }} *Chef Higharm }} *Mr. Carter }} *Susanne Connor }} *Margaret Connor }} *Rian Stoker }} *Frances Midford }} *Undertaker }} *Edward Midford }} Recent Completed References All articles that's fully referenced will be listed here. *Lady Trancy }} *Chlaus - }} *Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc - }}